Chris and Victoria
The relationship between Hunter Chris Argent and Hunter-turned-Werewolf Victoria Argent Chris and Victoria met each other presumably when they were teenagers and ultimately married in the late 1980s/early 1990s, dedicating themselves to each other and to the Hunter Code and lifestyle. In the mid-1990s, they had a daughter, Allison Argent, who they shielded from the Hunter life until they moved back to Beacon Hills, California when she was a teenager, not wanting their only daughter to be burdened with the secret of the supernatural world and the duties that came with being a Hunter. Following the Argent Family tradition, Victoria became the matriarch of their clan, acting as the general who sent out soldiers such as her husband to deal with supernatural threats, particularly those who were Werewolves. When Allison began dating a young man in her class named Scott McCall, Chris and Victoria were instantly overprotective of her, especially when they caught him fraternizing with known Beta Werewolf Derek Hale, who held a grudge against the Argent Family (Chris' sister Kate Argent in particular). After it was revealed that Scott, too, was a recently-turned Werewolf who had been bitten by then-Alpha Peter Hale, Chris and Victoria's distrust of him and their desire to keep him from interacting with their only daughter was sent into overdrive, causing Chris to threaten to kill Scott until Allison promised that they wouldn't see each other again, and leading both Chris and Victoria to summon Chris' father Gerard Argent to town to help them deal with the growing supernatural population. From there, Chris and Victoria spearheaded a campaign to take over Beacon Hills High School, which included torturing the principal of the school with a taser until he agreed to step down, allowing them to install Gerard as principal in his place. They also set up dozens of surveillance cameras around the school so they could watch Allison's every move while also monitoring every phone call, text, and email she sent and received, forcing her to go to great lengths to hide her continued relationship with Scott. When Victoria found a note from Scott in Allison's textbook that said "Remember I love you" and was warned by Scott's mother, Melissa McCall, that the two were still having relations, Victoria became furious and went against the Code (which dictated that they only hunt adult Werewolves after they have proof that the Werewolf has spilled innocent human blood) by plotting to kill Scott herself. She almost succeeded in killing him by forcing him to inhale purple wolfsbane from a vaporizer to make it appear that he died from an asthma attack, but before this could occur, Derek Hale arrived to save him and got into a physical fight with Victoria in the process, incapacitating her long enough to get away with Scott. Afterward, Chris found Victoria stumbling around the Warehouse District and realized to his horror that Derek had inadvertently bitten her in the fight. Despite Victoria going against the Code in her attempt to kill Scott, she was still devoted enough to it to follow its mandate that a Hunter who is bitten by an Alpha must kill themselves before their first transformation on the following full moon, and when she was unable to speak to Allison about what was going to occur, she asked Chris to be with her when she died in Allison's bedroom, as she wanted to be close to Chris and Allison when she left this life. After making Chris promise that he and Allison would lie and tell everyone she had a history of depression that caused her to become suicidal, the two had a quiet moment together before Victoria's eyes glowed gold, signalling it was time to end her life; Chris wrapped his arms around Victoria's torso and helped her stab herself in the chest with a knife before kissing her on the temple. Chris' grief over Victoria's death caused him and Allison to leave the Hunter life for several months (after Allison's brief violent phase of seeking revenge for her mother) while they visited extended family in France, though they ultimately returned to it and became members of Scott's network of allies and pack members who were dedicated to protecting Beacon Hills from supernatural threats. When Araya Calavera made a comment about Victoria honoring the Code until her dying breath, Chris argued that Victoria would have better honored her family by living as a Werewolf, implying that he regretted assisting her in her suicide. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Lunatic, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, |-|Season 3= In Chaos Rising, Scott McCall approached Chris Argent in the parking lot of the supermarket in hopes of convincing him to use his Hunter skills to corral the out-of-control Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale, who had been deprived of moonlight for nearly four months and were now being driven rabid by the full moon overhead. However, Chris initially refused to help, stating that the supernatural world decimated his family by killing his sister Kate and his wife Victoria, and had both corrupted and stricken ill his father Gerard. Fortunately for Scott, despite Chris' earlier argument, he eventually agreed to help them out of fear that Boyd and Cora could harm innocent people while in their rabid state of mind. In Lunar Ellipse, Victoria Argent appeared in flashbacks experienced by Allison Argent while she was between life and death in the Surrogate Sacrifice Ritual. In this flashback to the events of Season 1's Wolf Moon, Allison and Victoria are driving in the family's burgundy SUV when Allison brings up the fact that they have moved yet again. Victoria reminded her daughter that Chris is a federally-licensed firearms dealer and security consultant, which resulted in their family needing to move around a lot, not mentioning Chris' family's legacy as Werewolf Hunters. In Echo House, Chris, who was currently in jail at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station after he and Derek Hale were framed for the murder of Katashi, was brought into the interrogation room to speak to his "lawyer," who was revealed to actually be Araya Calavera, matriarch of the Calavera Family of Hunters and an ally of the Argent Family. When Araya made a veiled comment about Chris' daughter Allison, the newest Argent matriarch, changing their Code from "We hunt those who hunt us" to "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," Chris responded by asking where in the Code it said that his wife Victoria had to kill herself. Araya argued that Victoria honored the Hunter tradition until her dying breath, but Chris insisted that she would have honored her family better by living, even as a Werewolf, implying that Chris regretted his role in his wife's suicide and no longer agreed that a person was better off dead than surviving as a shapeshifter. |-|Season 4= In A Promise to the Dead, Jordan Parrish found Chris in the Underground Tunnels after having been impaled by Peter Hale with a piece of rebar and pinned against the wall so he couldn't leave to warn Scott McCall and the rest of the McCall Pack of his alliance with Chris' sister Kate Argent, who was recently revealed to still be alive and to be a Werejaguar. When Parrish tried to motivate Chris to help him straighten out the rebar by getting him angry enough to tap into the little adrenaline remaining in his body, Chris argued that he had nothing left, implying that the deaths of his wife Victoria and his daughter Allison had taken most of the fight out of him. Trivia *Chris Argent is the second pack parent to be widowed in the Teen Wolf series, with the first being Noah Stilinski following the death of his wife Claudia Stilinski eight years prior to the pilot episode. Gallery Chris and victoria code breaker 3.png Chris and victoria code breaker.jpg Chris and victoria code breaker 1.jpg Chris and victoria abomination.gif Chris and victoria raving.jpg Chris and victoria raving.gif Chris and victoria raving 1.gif 2x09 Victoria Argent werewolf bite.png Chris and victoria party guessed 5.jpg Chris and victoria party guessed.gif Chris and victoria party guessed 4.jpg Chris and victoria party guessed 1.gif 2x08 Victoria wolf eyes.png Chris and victoria party guessed 3.gif Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Argent Family